


~The Grand Prize~

by LaughterWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has a book, Keith won a boner, Lance has a boner, M/M, Smut, almost, he wants his book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterWrites/pseuds/LaughterWrites
Summary: Keith has won





	~The Grand Prize~

"Congratulations Lucky Winner!" Lance yelled from the bedroom door, "You have won the graaaaand priiiiiiize!" 

"And what exactly have I won...?" Keith mumbles, not looking up from his textbook. 

"You have won..." Lance pauses for dramatic effect, "A naked boyfriend!" 

Keith glances up at Lance, and then scans his boyfriend's naked body. He looks back at his book. "No, thank you." 

Lance pouts and does his best to saunter over to te bed. "If you don't accept your prize it'll be given away." 

Keith scoffs. "To whom? Gonna traumatize Hunk again?" 

"Youre not allowed to use the word 'whom' when I'm naked. It's boner murder and will not be tolerated in this house of jesus." 


End file.
